


Take My Breath Away

by tonysta_k



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fainting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysta_k/pseuds/tonysta_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake groans and slips down in his desk chair, hands over his face. His headache is getting worse and worse and if there was actually any food in his stomach, he'd be throwing it up. He moves his hands after a couple of minutes to look at Amy. She's looking back at Jake with a small smile, and he wonders how on earth anyone can be so happy at this time of the morning.</p><p>AKA: That one where Jake isn't well and takes the opportunity to make a bad joke out of it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to tag this, but I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thank you to Tara for this wonderful idea.

Everyone knows that Jake Peralta is forever procrastinating and running behind on tasks. He's never one to plan things out, and whilst Amy loves him, it's one of he traits that clashes with her love for being organised and persistent. Jake is forever forgetting things as well - not so much with work, but the more basic things. There were a bunch of plates that hadn't been cleaned for days left out on his counter at one point. To put it simply: Jake is very much not organised.

-

Jake's running half an hour late today. He ended up getting home from the bar late and watched Die Hard - of course, he could turn it off and finish it the following night, but turning off the best cop film ever? That's a crime itself. Due to him running so late, Jake didn't have time to eat. His mouth is horribly dry from all the drinks he had last night, and all Jake wants is to sleep.

"You missed a good meeting," Amy tells him as he sits down at his desk opposite her. She doesn't let her eyes leave her computer screen, "Terry went over the arrested numbers for the month and Gina enlightened us about her ideas to redecorate this place."

"You know this place would look amazing with purple walls and jazzy mouse mats, Amy. It's the little things!" Gina says, from behind Amy's desk.

Jake groans and slips down in his desk chair, hands over his face. His headache is getting worse and worse and if there was actually any food in his stomach, he'd be throwing it up. "Sounds great," he mumbles, moving his hands after a couple of minutes to look at Amy. She's looking back at Jake with a small smile, and he wonders how on earth anyone can be so happy at this time of the morning.

"Did you have a good night with Charles last night?" Amy asks.

"Oh we had the best night!" Charles answers for Jake, coming over from his desk. He puts his hand on Jake's shoulder and continues to talk to Amy, "We got drunk, sung karaoke, played darts.."

"Yes Charles, it was a very good night," Jake confirms and sits up, making Charles' hand move from his shoulder. "Now if you don't mind, I need to do work."

"Of course Jake." And with that, Charles is gone.

-  
Jake, for the sake of him, cannot concentrate. Every time he tries to click on a file, he somehow ends up closing a program that took him five minutes to open. He's started to feel light-headed, but he doesn't feel like he has enough energy to get up. He'd ask Amy to get him a drink, or maybe something to eat, but his pride is too strong for that. Besides, Amy's started to fill out a new binder, and that's her happy place.

"Oh come on," Jake mumbles, having just shut yet another program. Today clearly isn't his day. He decides to take a small break; leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes.

After a couple of seconds, he can feel himself starting to drift off. That is until there's a sharp "Peralta!", making Jake open his eyes and sit up in his chair, only to see captain Holt standing by his desk.

"Yes captain?" Jake asks, his voice is groggy, and he rubs his eyes with balled fists in attempt to get the sleep out of them.

"My office, now," the captain instructs, already walking off.

Jake groans for what he thinks must be the hundredth time in half an hour and looks over at Amy.

"It's probably just to give you another case," Amy assures him, trying to convince both of them that it isn't about the fact that Jake was half an hour late (which it definitely is).

Jake nods his head, but stops soon as it just angers his headache more. He slowly pushes himself up with his hands against the table, trying not to fall back down or give in to the pain that he's feeling. He still feels incredibly light-headed. Slowly and carefully, he makes his way over to captain Holt's office. His head is spinning and he's sure that everyone is shouting at him. Just as he makes it to the captain's door, Amy calls him.

"Jake, could you give this to the captain for me?" He hears her ask.

Jake purses his lips together - he literally just about made it to the office. But it's Amy - he physically can't say no to her. So, he turns around and slowly makes his way back over. However, something comes over him. His headache starts hurting more and at the same time he feels too light-headed to feel any pain. The next thing he knows is that his eyes roll back and he can feel and hear his own body crashing against the cold, hard floor.

-

Jake wakes up to a light being shined in his eyes, and immediately closes his eyes again, pushing his hands in front of him to find that they meet someone's face.

"Well he's definitely awake," he hears a voice say. Then, "Jake have you eaten anything today?"

Jake opens his eyes again to see the face of a paramedic. She's around the same age as Jake with dark hair and sharp features. He tries to talk but finds his throat and mouth are too dry. He coughs a couple of times and tries again, a weak 'no' comes out.

"Well be sure to in future, you fainting isn't exactly a good thing," she replies and stands back up straight.

Jake can now see that he's in captain Holt's office, with Amy, Gina, and captain Holt stood at the desk whilst Jake's laid out on the couch. Amy looks worried, Gina's on her phone (probably tweeting about this), and captain Holt, well, Jake can never tell what he's facially expressing.

"Eat something and go home to rest," the paramedic instructs him before looking at captain Holt. "I assume him having the rest of the day off isn't a problem."

"Of course not," captain Holt replies.

Once the paramedic has left, Gina leaves too, but Amy makes her way over to Jake.

"Why didn't you tell me you hadn't eaten?" She asks, sitting down so she can look at him. "Did you even bring anything for lunch?"

"I didn't want to bother you - you were having fun with your binder," Jake says, sporting a small smile. "And no, I didn't have time."

Amy sighs, "You need to take better care of yourself."

Jake hums, and takes Amy's hands into his. "I don't think my lack of eating is what made me faint, though."

Amy furrows an eyebrow, "Then what did make you faint?"

"Well, I just look at you, and you take my breath away.." He tries to say it with a straight face, but ends up grinning like an idiot.

Amy closes her eyes and shakes her head, clearly done with Jake. Though she's never really done with him. He's constantly making lame jokes and making serious situations into humorous ones, and whilst it's annoying, it's just Jake. And Amy would never change him.


End file.
